solaciasfandomcom-20200214-history
World Pillar
Introduction The world pillar also known as "Urun Zoran" in the cilianis moranis dialect is a technological wonder of the cyelian race. Capabilities A technological marvel, the world pillar is capable of connecting almost all realms (Except for the sacred realm), providing nigh instantaneous travel. It is also capable of displacing entire cities at a time, along with "Locking" a realm. It is an important part of the cyelian race, utilized heavily for day to day use. The pillar is semi-sentient and is capable of communication (only with the administrator) and sensing the intent of people (barring entry to all malicious and hostile entities). The world pillar can be used both as a military weapon (Atlantus destruction) or as a civilian construct (Trade etc). It can also be used to travel back and forth between past and the present. Its also capable of allowing a person to visit different timelines. History The initial form of the pillar was as a small device under the usage of the fate lord. During the second age the device was used as an initial blue print to build a hall in Azor which was capable of bending time and space, thus reducing distance and allowing travel to be easier. It still used the device (copies of which were made and distributed) as a key to access the hall and utilize its ability. During the later years of the second age it was modified and updated, allowing travel across realms. However it was very unstable (As shown when the fate lord landed in the dark world, instead of the intended prison realm). The pillar remained untouched in term of technological advance till the fourth age. In the fourth age the entire pillar was rebuilt into the form a hall shaped in the form of a pillar, with multiple floors and a central administrator chamber. During this time seven keys were also added to the pillar (To lock or unlock it) along with the administrator access. The pillar was also moved to solacias during the same timeline. The pillar would only be modified aesthetically over the years and develop into a core facet for the cyelian race, as seen today. War of the Ancients The world pillar served as a support camp during the war of the ancients (Kenvio Azarith). The cyelians used it to transport refugees in a secretive manner, while providing military support. The pillar was targeted by the enemy races due to its strategic value, however they all failed due to its heavy defenses. It would be partially destroyed when the Djinns used their power to try and erase solacias, however this caused it to become unstable and displace their entire army to the dark world resulting in the end of the war of the Ancients. Atlantus Fall Humans during the meantime had developed their own empires and the biggest of them all was the Empire of Strataia, whose capital was the fabled city of Atalntus Indieara. The city was founded by the fate lord and his half blooded children, over the years becoming a refugee camp for all demi cyelians along with a city of might. However power corrupts, absolute power corrupting absolutely, and the Atlantions were no acceptation to this rule. They tried to kill not only the cyelian lord of magic (Succeeding in killing cyelian people after invading the border of Alvianos), but when the attempt failed they Defying the true God delved into the cesspit of the darkest, most foul magic and technology. The sky lord ordered the city's destruction and under the fate lord the world pillar was used to displace the city into the depths of the ocean, drowning the entire city and its inhabitants. Only a total of seventy two people escaped, as they had taken no part in the wrong doings of their fellow citizens, aided by the the fate lord. These escaped refugees would found the seventy two families of the sacred circle, the remnant of which exists even today. Split of existence The cyelians worried about the non stop expansion of the human race, would utilize the world pillar, the power of the cyelians and the heart of cyelians to split the world of Terra into two (Accidentally splitting the multiverse into two). The part containing humanity and the djinns came to be called as the terra minor (Present day Earth and universe) while the part containing angels, cyelians and the other races came to be called as the Terra Major (Present day Orun Alanios and universe). The world pillar served as a gate between worlds (Actually the two multiverse) allowing the races to mingle, however being inaccessible to the inhabitants of terra minor. This caused tensions between the Andarios and the Alvianos, as one side believed humans are crucial for the future of existence, while the other side hated humanity for killing their people. The barrier formed came to be called as "The Veil", preventing humanity from utilizing the power of magic and containing them. War of the worlds and disappearance of the world Pillar The pillar served as an active weapon for the alliance. Although the pillar was nearly razed to the ground after the true God himself visited solacias, resulting in near eradication of the city, its inhabitants and the royal family. The pillar was sealed away in the void after it was nearly destroyed by the void lord (who also escaped with the fate lord and the demi cyelians). The rest of the cyelian race were sealed inside the kormondal (The crystal prison) and the true God passed his judgement, resulting in the race being forgotten from the annals of history. Rebuilding After the fate lord recovered, the world pillar was rebuilt by him, with aid from the void lord. This time it was sealed away immediately after being rebuilt, utilizing the seven keys (The keys themselves were destroyed and the shards scattered into the blood of humanity) to seal it. The fate lord would utilize it one last time to transport the demi cyelians across the veil before hiding the pillar entrances. A cursed spell was placed on the entrances, causing them to move continuously and not staying in the same place. Whether it be deep in the oceans, on the land or in the skies. Discovery by humanity A Norwegian explorer Roald Amundsen rediscovered its location during the Terra Nova Expedition in 1911 (When he and his team reached the south pole and discovered a strange construct built out of mists, reappearing and disappearing constantly). Roald would later be killed along with his entire team during incident in the Barents sea (their plane crashing into the sea, killing them instantly. No bodies were found and the search would later be called off in 1928) by mysterious forces. Since then the pillar has been kept as a high level secret by the governments of Earth, however due to its rediscovery certain groups of people have taken an interest to unlock it, uncover its secrets and visit the cyelians themselves to steal their secrets.